NeS1 Post 561
In NeS1 Post 561, Morris the Cat is bitter about being left behind and forgotten (which occurred around NeS1 Post 458 when they initially entered TV Land), but he intends to now catch up to Gebohq and the crew after finding a snack for himself. Ares' Clone, along with Bernard the Pigeon, become involved in The 6th Day rip-off segment where Ares' Clone sees another clone of Ares as he preaches to Burby 00. This has resulted because the original Ares had wanted to get his car cloned, which he insists is alive and he pets the car when the scientist says otherwise. Back with the heroes, they talk about who should go into the dark, mysterious cave first and after the men refuse, MaybeChild steps up. However she comes running back out again when she discovers David Bowie and a fat teenage boy inside. Post *In the dark recesses far far away from our heroes...* Morris the cat: Yes, dem foos think they can just forget about me. They'll see otherwise... *A loud thud can be heard* Morris: Ow! Whoever said that cats can see in the dark wasn't a cat, that's for sure. Now to stop at the nearest meat-packeging plant to get a snack before visiting Geb and his friends. *Meanwhile (NeS usage count: 697, give or take a few hundred. 65% of statistics are made up on the spot anyways...), inside a bar in a parallel universe...* Ares' clone: *finishing his drink* Why doesn't anybody believe that I invented the Internet? The Lord will strike you down fer such lack of faith... Benard the pigeon: *mechanical chirp* Are's clone: You're right, my fine feathered friend. We shouldn't be on the sidelines like this, let's get back in the action--hey, what the hell?--I mean *in very monotone voice* what the hell? [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_6th_Day "The Sixth Day"The 6th Day article, Wikipedia. rip-off] *Ares' clone turns his attention to teh TV that's in the bar, tuned into the PPV's ongoing special coverage of Gebohq and the other fighters. He notices Burby and two Nazi'sNazi Germany article, Wikipedia. on the screen, with...himself on the screen? It had to be the original Ares, but then he noticed the BibleBible article, Wikipedia. in the hand...* (on TV) Burby: Just tell me where I can find the Lost Ark of the covenantLost Ark of the Covenant article, Wikipedia. Ares! Ares: (in monotone voice, reading from a Bible) Those that are enemies of teh Lord shall fear his wrath. Repent now, adn thou shall be saved... (back at the bar) Ares' clone: There's another me! But I'm the real Ares!..er..the real clone I mean..man, this is too confusing. Well, whoever did this is going to pay. They messed with the wrong clone. "The Sixth Day" rip-off *Off in a lab someplace, the real Ares stands in fustration.* Ares: (speaking to a scientist) Idiot! You messed the cloning again! Scientist: But sir, when you said you wanted another, we assumed that you couldn't have meant your car-- Ares: Why not?!! Scientist: Because it's not alive and-- Ares: Don't say that ever again! (walks up to his beloved MercadesMercedes-Benz article, Wikipedia. and pets its hood) Don't listen to the mean aweful man, you'll always be my one true love... *Meanwhile, back with the fighters (random audience menber: finally!) Randy and the others stare into the darkness ahead of them.* Randy: Uh...well lead us on Geb! Geb: I'm not stupid! There'll be some monster waiting to eat me whole. Send Krig in! Krig: Krig afraid of the dark. Maybe: Oh honestly! Afraid of what lies ahead...you're all such big babies... *Maybechild walks into the dark tunnel, with the others simply watching in anticipation* Otter: Think anything will happen? Ante: Well, I would think if anything good is ahead, it'll be guarded by something bad-- *Just then, Maybechild runs screaming and arms flailing* Maybe: AHHHHH!!!! It's David BowieDavid Bowie article, Wikipedia. and a sex-crazed fat teenage-boy! Will our heroes be able to defeat this new threat and move on to see what's ahead? Will Are's clone go take his rightful place and replace the clone with himself with Benard? What does Moris have planned for the fighters? I don't know about you, but I'm about to pee my pants if I don't find out in the next episode of.. THE NEVERENDING STORY! Notes Britt's Commentary "Given MaybeChild's penchant for musicians in previous posts, it's unlikely that she would run screaming from David BowieDavid Bowie article, Wikipedia.." ~ Britt the Writer References External References '' Category:Post Category:NeS1 Post